


LadyNoir July 2020

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ladynoir July 2020, angst my dude, morphed into a crack fic for a few chapter there.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Ever since Ladybug became Guardian, the pressing weight of responsibility has caused her to push away Chat Noir and  try to do everything on her own.  When Chat realizes what's going on, he vows to do everything to make it better.for LadyNoir july!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 59
Kudos: 86





	1. The Wall Between Us

“This is all your fault!” Ladybug cried as she threw the yo-yo at Chat, tears streaming down her face as she yelled at him from their meeting spot on the Eiffel Tower.

“What do you mean, it’s my fault? I didn’t do anything!” Chat shot back, holding his hands up defensively as he caught the yo-yo with one hand and pulled it.

Ladybug yelped as she was thrown forward, the gap between them only a few steps.

“Look. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I screwed up. I’m sorry that since you became guardian that there’s been a wall between us and that I can’t protect you anymore.” Chat dropped the yo-yo and it flew back into Ladybug’s hand with a satisfying snap.

_ “Chat.” _

“No LB. No. You can’t lie anymore.”

“I know.” Ladybug admitted, her face falling in defeat. “It gets to be too much, Chat. We’re supposed to be equals and we are, but in powers alone. I don’t know what to do anymore.” she sat down on the support beam and Chat joined her, tentatively putting an arm around her.

“We’ll figure something out.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then I’ll figure something out.” Chat vowed.


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat tries to cheer Ladybug up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.

**Step one:** convince Ladybug to come to the rooftop

**Step two:** convince her that this wasn’t a date and he was just trying to make her feel better after Panik! and his affect on her.

**Step three:** watch the stars together and talk.

Chat nodded as he spread out the blanket, sitting cross legged on it as he waited for Ladybug to call back. Sure, he’d left three voicemails and two texts, but that didn’t mean that she was going to answer. Or that she was going to come, but Chat had his fingers crossed and Plagg had told him that if he was lucky enough, that she’d show up.

As if that was her cue, the whizzing of a yo-yo snagged his attention and Chat Noir stood and turned to see Ladybug land, breathless on the roof.

“Hello m’lady.”

“I thought that this wasn’t a date.”

“It’s not! I just wanted to gush about the stars and all of that without being uncomfortable and it’s not like I can find good deck chairs, so I substituted with a blanket.” Chat turned and sat back down, his invitation clear.

Ladybug shook her head, a sad smile crossing her face as she joined him on the blanket, crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back on her hands.

“Chat…”

“Mmmm?”

“I’m so sorry about yesterday, I don’t know what got into me and I snapped.”

“I’d say that the Panik! got to you.” Chat looked over and he couldn’t help but gape quietly at how the stars reflected in her eyes, making it seem like a deep galaxy was hidden within.

“That pun is vetoed, starting now.” 

“Okay, fair enough. What do you want to talk about first, your obvious feelings of inadequacy, how Fu left you with the worst job in the history of jobs or my favorite constellation?”

There was a beat and then they both burst out laughing.

“Stars please.”

“Hmm, okay, look over there, that weird chair looking constellation? That’s Cassiopeia, the seated queen. Legend has it that she was so beautiful that she bragged to the gods about her beauty and Posedion heard and then he got mad and kept attacking her kingdom with some monster or something, I can’t remember and then she sacrificed her daughter to the monster and that was that.”

It was a sad story, and Chat flopped back fully, staring upwards as the silence settled in on them.

“That was thoroughly depressing.”

“Greek myths often are.”

Ladybug flopped next to him, putting her hands behind her head as they continued to watch the stars, waiting for something to happen.

Things were always happening, he couldn’t help it that they were both on edge and if Ladybug’s reports of being attacked while as a civilian were true--

Chat shook the thoughts away.

This was Right Now.

And Right Now, everything was calm, he was stargazing with his lady and he could pretend that things were how they were before she was a guardian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the love of kwami, give me a kudo and a comment.


	3. In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, yes, we're three days in and I'm already tempted to scrap my project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Ladybug shook out her hair before tying it neatly back up, twin pigtails perfect. It was literally the one thing she felt like she could control in her life and in her experience, that was not a good thing.

She wanted to talk to Chat.

Nope, that was a lie, she could handle herself, she didn’t need to talk to him. Ladybug pulled her yo-yo off her hip and swung it forward, listening to the cord go until it wrapped around the top of some random streetlamp in the distance. She pulled hard and it threw her forward, a sensation that she’d long grown used to.

Paris was her’s today, with the tourists and the wonderful lack of an akuma and she could finally just work out her conflicting emotions…

Explosion in the distance. A scream.

Great.

She didn’t really want to do this today. Ladybug landed on a roof and hid behind a chimney.

“I could just pretend that nothing is happening.” She muttered to herself as the sounds of another explosion rocked the city.

There was a thump behind her and Chat’s very loud footsteps coming around to sit beside her.

“In denial about the akuma?”

“Yeah.”

“Solid mood.”

“Yeah.”

“How about we pretend like this for about five more minutes and then we go deal with whatever Hawkboi has got in store for us today.”

Ladybug snorted and tucked her head into her arms, hiding from the world for just a little longer.

Sure, it was her and Chat against the world, but it was too unbearable to constantly be fighting, whether it was in her civilian form or in her hero, it was nice to hide, even if it was for just one moment.

She looked up and over at her partner.

“You ready?”

“Only if you are M’lady.”

“Great, lets go kick some akuma butt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment coward.


	4. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um, yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Ladybug shoved the helmet and poncho at Chat.

“Put these on.”

He didn’t question her and a moment later, they were both decked out in smelly costumes from the garbage and surrounding area.

“So, what’s the plan?” Chat pulled out his staff and twirled it experimentally before putting it away.

“Make it up as we go until I figure out why my Lucky Charm is a used apple core?”

“Sounds good to me.”

She watched him jump into the battle, quickly getting knocked aside by an explosion that rocked the street down to the catacombs. 

There wasn’t really anything to help her solve her puzzle, other than this akuma didn’t seem to be able to control you unless you gave it something to call you.

Hence, the awful disguises.

She looked around, trying to find some sort of solution, but nothing was coming to mind, so she closed her eyes and just tossed the apple core over her shoulder, hoping that it’d land in the trash.

It did not, but instead bounced off the edge and fell…

Right into the akuma’s running path.

One trip, one slip and one miraculous cure later, she and Chat were slogging off their costumes.

“Maybe next time we play dress up, it’s for Paris Comic Con.” Chat teased as he tossed his outfit in the trash, holding open the lid so that Ladybug could do the same.

“As if I’d go to Comic Con as Ladybug.” She scoffed, before pulling out her yo-yo and zipping away, heading home to shower out the smell of garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment?  
> kudo?


	5. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my little sister's birthday! Happy sweet sixteen to her!

“You’re awful.”

“Claw-ful m’lady.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, I know it is.”

“You promised me that you weren’t going to use overbearing puns.”

“I lied.”

“Hmm.”

“I don’t like it when you hmmm me. It’s scary and I get nervous.”

“Hmmmmmmm.”

“Oh no.”

“Does it really scare you?”

“A bit, you know that when you get mad, your nose scrunches up and it reminds me of one of my friends at school when she gets upset.”

“Oh really? She seems nice.”

“Yeah, she has that same sleep deprived look on her face as you.” a pause. “I really wish I could help her.”

“Maybe you could kitty.”

“She says that she doesn’t need help.”

“Sounds like a cry for help to me. You could ask one of her friends if they knew how to help.”

“I’ll think about that.”

“I’m sure even just a kind word would help her out.”

“Thanks m’lady.”

“No problem Chatton.”

“I have to go, I have a chem test tomorrow that I need to study for.”

“See you around Chat.”

“See you around Ladybug.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed


	6. Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

“So, your favorite color of a rose is pink?” Chat said slyly as Ladybug sat down next to him on his staff, which they had somehow connected to the yo-yo to make a very impromptu swing that was wide enough that they could sit a comfortable distance from each other.

“Yes Chatton. And yours?”

“Yellow actually.” Chat smiled, thinking back on memories of tending roses in his mother’s garden. “It brings back good feelings.”

Ladybug swung slightly and the whole swing wobbled. “One time a friend stuffed my locker with roses.”

“Sounds like something that I would do.”

“I never found out who did it.” Ladybug sighed and shook her head. “Chat. there’s something that I need to tell you, something that I read about in the Guardians’ book.”

“Shoot.”

“We have a joint power.”

“Oooh, what is it m’lady?”

“Well, you know how plain my costume is, with just these spots and nothing else cool.”

“Yeah.”

“You can peel them off and expand them into holes that people can fall into.” Ladybug grinned proudly. “You have as many reuses as I have spots.”

“That’s so cool. I’m going to buy you a bunch of roses as a thank you.” Chat high fived Ladybug. “Can we please try it out right now?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me i'm so tired


	7. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summaries are for the weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here

Ladybug and Chat were perched on top of the T.V. tower, looking down at the studio below them with some apprehension.

“Are you sure that we should go in and do this? Especially with what happened last time.” Chat spun his staff nervously before looking up at the darkening sky. 

Sure, the interview had been his idea, but now that they were actually here, he wasn’t quite sure if it was the best course of action.

“They promised no personal questions and we get to show off our split power.” Ladybug pointed out, before swinging down, giving him no other choice than to follow.

The room was set up akin to the last time they were here, but Chat was glad to note that Nadja didn’t have an earpiece in and that the massive call in screen wasn’t up.

“Welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Nadja smiles warmly as the pair sits down, and then the cameras are rolling and the interview is underway.

“So, Chat Noir, can you explain the strange new power that you’ve developed?”

“It’s a joint power! Ladybug can create these holes, with her suit, see?” Chat pulled a spot off her arm and showed it to Nadja proudly. “And then I can manipulate them to a slightly bigger size and throw them around.”

He threw the one that he had at a wall and the camera followed it to where it stuck against the wall.

“Are there any limitations to these portable holes?”

“Ladybug can only make as many holes as there are spots on her suit and I can’t make them that much bigger than they already are, so they make great garbage cans and potholes.” Chat threw a napkin into the hole and watched it disappear. 

“Nice.”

The interview moved on, Nadja not asking any questions about their personal lives, but instead asking about weirdest akumas, epic screw ups and wackiest Lucky Charms. It was a refreshing change, to talk about all the funny bits after the stress that akuma attacks caused.

“And that’s all that we have time for today! Ladybug, do you have some last words to impart on our viewers before you and Chat Noir leave?” Nadja grinned and Ladybug sat up as straight as she could, looking into the camera with confidence.

“We’re here to protect you guys, Chat and I both promise, like we always have that you will be safe as long as Hawkmoth is still a threat.”

“Thank you Ladybug. And that’s all that we have for you guys tonight, I’m Nadja Chamuck, in this exclusive interview with the heroes of Paris!”

The cameras stopped rolling and a moment later, they’re free, jumping out of a window and escaping into the cool night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	8. Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire and Mister Bug go to a comic con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.

Marinette held the earrings close to her chest, before looking at them.

“M’lady.”

She took one last look at the earrings and passed them under the bathroom stall, accepting the ring that was offered as a replacement to her earrings.

The ring flashed to a pale rose pink and Plagg appeared out of thin air.

“Hey, where’s Chat?!”

“Right here Plagg! Ladybug and I are doing a swaperoo for today. Spots on!” MisterBug knocked on the stall. “Ready?”

“Claws out!” Lady Noire smiled as she exited the stall, joining Mister Bug out in the hall.

“I told you that these would be amazing costumes for the comic con.” he smiled at her and Lady Noire shook her head.

“I swear, if we’re the only one’s here as Lady Noire and Mister Bug, our kwami swap to avoid publicity has backfired.” Lady Noire swung her braid behind her back and followed Mister Bug out to the convention hall, which was a sea of colors and costumes.

“It’s okay m’lady, we’ll blend right in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me a kudo.  
> or a comment.  
> or a cookie.  
> or all three, i'm not picky.


	9. Fist Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmmmmmm  
> ladybug forgets to fist bump, chat is determined.

“Pound it!” Chat held out his fist and Ladybug turned away, ignoring it as she yo-yo’d off, leaving him alone in the middle of the street.

Guess it was one of those days.

…

Ladybug purified the akuma, threw the Lucky charm and cured it all before swinging off. 

She was tired, it had been a long fight and most of her spots were gone for the time being and all she wanted to do right now was go home and cry while working on the power up potions that she still had yet to master.

“Ladybug!”

She paused and flipped upside down, looking very reminiscent of Spider-Man as Chat Noir landed in front of her and held out his fist.

“Pound it?”

She smiled and shook her head before holding out her fist. “Pound it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo me this.  
> comments?


	10. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir help each other through mental breakdowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Why was she crying again?

Why?

_ Why!?! _

Ladybug sobbed into Chat’s chest, dimly aware that he was rubbing a hand across her back, holding her as she broke down again.

It was starting to become a bit of a habit, with them meeting up and one inevitably crying and letting out the pent up emotion while the other stood guard, watching for akuma and comforting the other.

She hated it.

Hated that Hawkmoth was emotionally stunting people, hated that she couldn’t feel emotions like her classmates, hated that she had to hide who she was.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry LB.” Chat murmured and she looked up at him sadly.

“I should be the one apologizing.” She laughed bitterly, “After Panik! when I lashed out at you and threw my yo-yo at your face.”

“It’s okay, your emotions were heightened at the time, I probably would have done the same, to be honest. My home life is starting to suck even more than usual.” Chat smiled down at her and Ladybug felt just a bit better.

“We’ll get through this.” She promised.

“You and me against the world m’lady. Even if we don’t want it that way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	11. comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or is it???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmph, gimme the angst

Chat wasn’t expecting to break down, for both of them to dissolve into a puddle of tears and sniffing, but he had to admit that hugging Ladybug felt nice.

Gosh, he couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been hugged.

Ladybug pulled back a bit and she smiled up at him, eyes a harsh red from crying, although, he had to admit that the bloodshot look matched her suit.

“We look like a mess.”

“There’s something comforting in imperfection, don’t you think?” He asked.

“Not really.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re expected to be perfect.”

“No we’re not. No one should expect anyone to be perfect. We all mess up and you better believe that I’ll never expect you to be perfect Buggaboo.”

Her whisper was too silent for the normal person to hear, but Chat heard it, he always heard.

“ _I_ expect me to be perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	12. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so what if i stole the dialogue from a writing prompt I found on pinterest.
> 
> sue me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Ladybug was falling.

Falling in love.

Which was not part of her plan.

But her life wasn’t some lucky charm that she could throw to solve the problems, to fix the damage.

She’d screwed up her chance with Chat when she said no after Miracle Queen. They had agreed to split, they had decided to not have a relationship, because it was what she wanted.

Ladybug wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore.

She flashbacked to a conversation that they had had in the rain, ages ago.

~

It had been her and Chat and they were huddling together as the rain soaked them both to the skin.

In a moment of weakness, she’d admitted it.

“Love scares me.”

“How?”

“It’s the feeling of falling, it terrifies me Chat. The only way it ends is with hitting the ground.” She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back tears that would have blended in with the rain on her face.

“Not if I catch you m’lady.”

“You can’t catch me if you’re falling too.”

“Oh Buggaboo, I started falling a long, long time before you did.” 

If Chat Noir had meant to be comforting her with his words, it hadn’t worked and she had ran, ran from her emotion.

She was Ladybug, she thought with her head, used her wits to solve the problem.

He was Chat Noir, he was the passionate one, the one who used emotion and his heart and soul to see a solution when there was no hope left.

Ladybug shook herself back to the present.

She was still falling.

Falling…

_Falling…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	13. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette and luka break up
> 
> ladybug and chat talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Chat landed on the roof.

“Ladybug?”

“Hey kitty.”

“You called?”

“Ah, yeah….”

“What’s wrong?”

“My boyfriend and I broke up.” Ladybug admitted.

Chat nodded. “Bet he wasn’t worth it.”

“Or I wasn’t.”

“Ladybug, you have to stop putting yourself down like this.”

“It’s hard not to spiral.”

“I find that curling up with a friend and a cup of hot chocolate helps. That’s what I did after I broke up with my girlfriend.”

“So, you’re saying that your solution is cuddles and food?”

“Yep.”

“Meet me back here in twenty minutes, you’re in charge of blankets.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?  
> kudos?  
> im too tired for this


	14. Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug shares who Chat Blanc was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

“Chat.”

“You always sound so serious when you call, what’s up?”

“Please just meet me at the top of Notre Dame.”

“Sure thing m’lady.”

Ladybug had arrived before him and she hardly looked up as he sat beside her.

“I know that we promised to not keep secrets and so I have something to admit.” Ladybug took a shuddering breath and Chat Noir wrapped a comforting arm around her.

“You’ve been akumatized.”

_“What?”_

“In an alternate future, one that we created when we found out who the other was or something along those lines-- I had to fight you and you almost killed me and it was horrible.” Ladybug slumped against him and Chat repressed a shudder of fear.

“What did I look like? Please tell me it was cool.”

“You called yourself Chat Blanc, and you were crazy. Not like cool crazy, but insane, and it still haunts my nightmares.”

“So, I was an akuma.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“It’s Hawkmoth’s fault anyway.”

“We’re so gonna kick him to next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?  
> kudos?


	15. In sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh, crack break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

"Chat, what are you doing."

"Well, I was thinking about how everyone says that we're so in sink and I bought a sink to sit in."

"That's not what they meant."

"Huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anymore.


	16. First Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this based off my first kiss?  
> yeah....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

It’s pretty obvious by now that Chat Noir doesn’t remember his first kiss.

It was broadcasted all over Paris during that horrible interview that Nadja gave, and so he doesn’t really want to talk about the fact that he doesn’t remember his second kiss either.

Probably worth noting that both of these kisses were with Ladybug.

She was standing next to him as ladybugs flew around the city, fixing damage from some akuma that he could bother remembering, it’s two am and he wants to go to sleep okay, and so he’s surprised when she speaks up.

“Sometimes I wish that my first kiss was different.”

“Am I really that bad of a kisser LB?”

“No! Uh, yes? Ugh, CHAt, I just wished that you remembered it.”

“Well…”

“Well what?” Ladybug turned towards him and Chat shook his head.

“Nothing.”

“No, you had an idea and I want to hear it.”

“We could kiss?”

Ladybug stared at him for a moment before both of them burst out laughing, gasping for breath at the absurdity of the phrase. When they both calmed down, Ladybug’s earrings let out a harsh beep, warning her that she only had a few minutes before having to go.

“One kiss.” She said and Chat immediately blushed.

“I was joking.”

“I’m not.” Ladybug stood on her tiptoes and quickly gave him a kiss before they both broke apart, collapsing into giggles.

“See you tomorrow kitty.”

“Bye LB.”

The kiss was the number one trending photo on the internet the next morning and Chat was too busy laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless plug for kudos and comments


	17. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look, i said the word future, it counts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

“AND that’s all for the Ladyblog this week! Tune in tomorrow to see our exclusive footage of Ladybug completely faceplanting during an akuma attack! Don’t worry, she gave me the thumbs up to post it!” 

Chat snickered at the blogger’s happy attitude.

“What cha watching Kitty?”

“Alya. Did you really give her permission to post a video of you failing?” Chat asked as Ladybug sighed and sat down next to him.

“Yes, I thought that maybe in the distant future, whoever holds the next ladybug and black cat miraculous could see that it’s okay to fail.”

“Pity we don’t have a video of me absolutely getting thrown off that roof. You know, the one that happened when Puppeteer took over my body?”

Ladybug laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. “I never apologized for that.”

“You don’t have to, I never apologized for the whole CopyCat situation.”

“You don’t have to apologize, you didn't cause the akuma.”

Chat blanched before clearing his throat nervously. “I kinda did.”

_ “WHAT!?!?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	18. Close Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

They’d detransformed in front of each other.

What the heck.

Chat kept his eyes shut tight as the sound of Plagg eating his cheese.

If anyone walked by the alley, they’d see two teenagers standing across from each other, with their eyes shut tight like some stupid BirdBox challenge and honestly, Chat was not ready to have that mental image.

Plagg tapped his shoulder to signify he was done eating and Chat gratefully transformed back as Ladybug also did.

“That was too close.” She grumbles and he can’t help but agree. There _will_ be a day that they both reveal their identities, but today is not the time, or the place, in a dirty Parisian alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	19. Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's raining in paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

It’s raining.

Well, it’s almost always raining in Paris, he’s surprised that his suit hasn't been upgraded to a waterproof version to better fit the climate of the city.

He loves the rain. It’s a reminder of when he first made a friend and when he was allowed to go to school.

Chat’s always been able to tell when rain was coming. Here, in Paris, the city seemed to freeze before the low grey clouds came in, hushing the sounds of people moving and cars honking and basically whatever else.

Ladybug told him that she hated the rain, well at least in a hero sense. The rain made it hard for them to patrol and they often had to deal with akumas when they were both sopping wet and shivering like the devil.

Even then, he still liked the rain. Ladybug would curl close to him when it rained and they were sitting on rooftops, or she would ride piggyback as he jumped over alleyways and ran along the gutters.

Chat tilts his head back, letting the rain drops fall on his face as he thinks about Ladybug.

Maybe he should bring her an umbrella for the next patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	20. Deja vu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

“Insanity is allowed if you have a good cause.” Chat mimicked in a horrible impression of Hawkmoth

“No it’s not. You going crazy hurts other people and more often than not, also yourself. You can’t use it as an excuse to not get help.” Ladybug put her hands on her hips, holding back a snort of laughter as Chat grimaced and tripped, landing in front of her.

“But I want your miraculous LAdYbUg.”

“No Hawkboi.”

“It’s HawkMoTH.” He shouted, before rising to his feet, twisting his face in mock anger before jumping at Ladybug.

She had a flash of deja vu and Ladybug dodged to the side right at Chat went to the left, falling off the roof that they were messing around on.

“Sorry Chat!”

“It’s okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet


	21. Chin Scratches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sue me I switched a few days around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

“You did a great job today.”

“Right back at ya m’lady.”

Ladybug released the akuma, the small butterfly flying upwards as they watched.

“So, can I get a chin scratch for today?”

“I thought that you outgrew that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, sorta.”

Ladybug smiled and gave him a quick scratch under the chin, almost laughing when he started to purr teasingly.

“Thanks LB.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets go commit a crime.


	22. Reveal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat finds out that multimouse is actually ladybug, which means.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

His Lady was missing one of her earrings and she looked at him with panic clear on her face.

“Do something!”

“What exactly do you want me to do!” Chat lifted her into his arms and jumped off the roof, running from the akuma.

“We have to go back, I’ll think of something!”

“YOU HAVE HALF A MIRACULOUS.” Chat set her down once they were far enough from the akuma.

Ladybug immediately lunged forward and he stopped her. 

“You can’t go out there without a miraculous.”

“What other options do we have?”

“You tell me, you’re the guardian!”

Ladybug’s half mask sparked and her face dawned in realization. “Of course! Take me to Marinette’s balcony please.”

Chat scooped her up, he knew by now not to question where she asked him to take her and carried her to the balcony.

“Wait here.”

Ladybug disappeared, entering the skylight trapdoor and then about five minutes later, Multimouse popped open the door and waved.

“Hey Chat!”  
“Hey Multimouse, where’s LB?”

“Right in front of you, let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my dudes


	23. Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien figures it out and panics naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Adrien sat bolt upright in his bed.

“If Ladybug is Multimouse and Multimouse is Marinette then Marinette is Ladybug!” 

Plagg looked up lazily and shook his head. “So you finally figured it out.”

“I have to go meet her, right now!”

“Kid, can it wai--”

“Claws out!”   
…

“Tikki! I accidentally told Chat that I was Ladybug!”

“Marinette, can this wait until--”

“SPOTS ON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?  
> kudos?


	24. Post reveal- pre relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

They landed on the roof at the same time and stared at each other.

Chat awkwardly smiled. “Hi.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine Ladynette.”

“You’re gonna give a bunch of Marinette themed nicknames aren’t you.” Ladybug laughed and Chat nodded.

“It’d be a waste if I didn’t. And it’s not fair that you don’t know who I am, so with your permission--”

“You’re Adrien.”

Chat’s jaw dropped and then he snapped it shut. “How long have you known?”

“My kwami told me.”

“Oh my gosh, of course she did.” Chat laughed and Ladybug smiled, both of them feeling a bit better about the whole thing.

“Well, I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world m’lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? comments?


	25. Pining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm just trying to get this done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Ever since he’d found out that Marinette was Ladybug, Chat had fallen even more in love, if that was possible. She was amazing, as a civilian and as a superhero and now all of the strange behaviors that Marinette had made sense.

Sneaking off to the bathroom? Ladybug duties called.

Excuses for being late that fell though? Ladybug trying to help out and then Marinette got punished.

He’d had a crush on Marinette at one point, it was just that his blinding love for Ladybug had kept him from calling her more than just a friend.

But now he could love both because they were the same. Chat smiled and jumped of the Eiffel Tower, off to find his lady.

…

Ladybug swung her legs, observing the streets below.

Paris was calm, but Chat had asked her to come on a patrol and who was she to deny her partner?

Maybe one day he’d be more than her partner and friend.

Oh, she was head over heels, and she didn’t care.

Chat would catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my sister for reading this


End file.
